Oh, Love
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: Animated continuity. Kay and Jay try to apprehend a female Alien who has a weapon to send beings to a genderbended universe. Unfortunately, both versions of Agent Jay get hit with it and are sent to each other's universe. They both fall for the other universe's Kay and start to realize what it could mean of how they feel of their versions of Kay. Some slash, but in a fluff way.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: This is mostly based in the animated continuity of "Men in Black: The Series." There is some slash kind of later on, but mostly fluff kind of slash.

It was normal day. Well, as normal as it can be for two people whose job is to monitor aliens on Earth. Around New York there were signs of something strange. At least that's how the citizens saw it. The MIB saw it as signs of an alien who wasn't supposed to be on Earth.

So Zed sent his best agent, Kay to check it out. Of course though being Kay's partner, Jay would be assigned to it as well. They went to Frank first.

"Frank, have you seen anything that would of caused weird footprints?!" Jay asked him immediately. Unfortunately Frank was sleeping. He yawned and looked at Jay in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!" He grumbled. He stretched and sat up.

"Frank." Kay decided to ask this time. "Have you seen any footprints. Footprints that have seven toes spread out throughout the foot?"

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about." Frank said, as he scratched behind his ear with his foot. His dog suit sometimes irritated to skin. "I've been here all day and I haven't seen nothing!"

"Really?" Kay asked as he picked Frank up by his scruff.

"Hey! Let me down! I told ya, I didn't see anything!" Frank said as he kicked his legs back and forth. Kay stared at him. Frank felt nervous. "Okay, okay! I heard a screeching sound! It was a pretty high screeching sound! Now let me go!"

Kay let him go.

"By the small size of the footprints and a high pitched screeching sound, it sounds like a female Alkazoid. Come on, Slick." Kay said. They both went back to The LTD.

"An Alka-what?" Jay asked.

"An Alkazoid. A nearly extinct alien species. If you've read the handbook you'd know what they were." Kay replied. "They're not humanoid, and are incapable of knowing any other language,but their own, but are still pretty intelligent. The females make high pitched screeching sounds when they are in distress, or injured."

"So, could the blood near the area where the foot prints are, be hers?" Jay asked.

"Possibly." Kay said. "We'd have to get Zeeltor to examine it."

"So are we going to arrest her or help her?" Jay asked.

"We're going to apprehend her and make sure she is okay before deporting her." Kay said. "She broke the code of going out without a disguise."

Suddenly a blue creature jumped in front of the LTD. Her feet matched the footprints and she had cuts that produced blood that was similar to the color of human blood. She had a crest on the back of her head and sharp teeth. She was admitting the high pitch screeching sound that Frank described. In her clawed hands she held a black weapon.

Agent J and Agent K got out of the LTD quickly and pulled out their weapons.

"Freeze! MIB!" Jay proclaimed. The Alkazoid let out another screeching sounds,it sounded deeper.

"What's that screech mean?" Jay asked.

"It's a warning to leave or she'll attack." Kay said.

The Alkazoid let this growl out a few more times, before realizing they weren't going to give in. Jay shot first and hit her scales.

It caused more blood to drip out and she let out a high pitched screech. She took the weapon in her hands and shot it at Jay.

"Slick!" Kay yelled. The shot had hit Jay and made him disappear. The Alkazoid ran off while Kay was distracted.

…...

Jay opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He was on the ground. "Ugh! What happened."

He looked up to see a woman. Her hair was brown, but a very light brown like in a few years it would start to gray. Her eyes were light blue and her face didn't show much emotion, she just stared. However what through Jay off was what she was wearing. She had a suit that came down like a dress, like Elle had.

She reached in to it and pulled out sunglasses and a Neralyzer. She put the sunglasses on. "Nothing sir, you just tripped and hit your head. Nothing too bad. You can go to work now."

Before she pressed the button, Jay said, " Let me guess, your Paramedics, Division 6?"

The woman put down her Neralyzer and took off her sunglasses. "Slick?"


	2. Chapter 2

"K-kay?" Jay stammered. "Y-you're a woman!"

"I always have been." She replied with the same tone Kay always used. Although her voice was higher and feminine. "I assumed for a second that the Alkazoid's weapon changed my partner's gender and that she was messing with me, like she tends to do. But, since you seem startled by me being a woman, there's no way you can be her. I'm still not sure how you know about the 'Division Six' trick, my name, and the connection of my name and me calling you,'Slick'"

"I'm Agent J." He flashed his badge. "But, I don't think you're Kay."

"Okay, then. Why don't we ask each other questions?" Kay asked. "I'll ask one first, then you ask me one. Here's the first one: Who was Alpha?"

"He was the leader of MIB and your mentor. Then he became evil and wanted you to join him, but you refused." Jay answered.

"That's right; but Alpha was female." She said.

"Now let me ask you a question. What was my name before joining MIB?"

"Jamie Darla Edwards III." She replied. "You were an officer in the NYPD."

"Close, it was James Darrel Edwards III."

"Well you seem like her; not following the rules. Like the rule that our pasts are erased when we join." She noted. "Can I ask you another question?"

"No. It's my turn." Jay said.

Kay ignored his statement and she asked, "Do you remember fighting an Alkazoid?"

"Yeah. Then she shot me with her gun and I woke up here." Jay said.

"The Alkazoid was male." She said. "But, he did shoot my partner with a weapon. This is very strange. We should go back to HQ and talk to Zeeltor."

"Zeeltor? What do you think that he-" Jay started.

"She." Kay corrected.

"Uh..._she_ can do?" Jay asked.

"Blood tests." She replied simply. "To compare your blood to my partners' and try to figure out what happened. Now come on."

She started walking to the LTD.

"Can I drive?" Jay asked.

"Nice try, Slick." Kay said as she got into the driver's seat.

…...

Kay drove back to HQ. It looked the same; the inside and out did. Except the majority of the agents were female instead of mostly male.

"Do you know who Zed is?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, of course! He..er...I mean she is the head of the organization." Jay told her. They walked into Zed's office. To Jay it was the same too, except there was a woman behind the desk.

"Kay, who's this?" Zed asked. She didn't seem much different than her male counterpart. She had dark circles under her eyes, just like his.

"It's Jay, sort of." She said.

"Agent K, are you alright?" Zed asked, sounding a little concerned. "Agent Jay is a woman."

"Hence the 'sort of'" Jay explained to her. Zed glared at him. Kay explained what they figured out of the situation to Zed.

"You should talk to Zeeltor." Zed said, agreeing with Kay's idea. "Maybe she can figure it out."

"Come one, Ace." Kay said as she lead him to Zeeltor's lab. She was humming to herself as she worked. Her lab coat was like a white stylized dress, like what the female agents wore. She also had obvious eye lashes.

She turned around to face them. "Hello Agent K. Who's that?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Agent J." Kay said. Zeeltor frowned.

"That's a human male." Zeeltor pointed out. "Agent J is a human female. I assumed you'd know the differences of the anatomy of them. If you need me to show pictures, or-"

"No. Look it's a long story." She told her. "Just compare his blood to the sample of her blood."

"Okay." Zeeltor said. She went to a cabinet and started digging around "Now, where are those needles?"

"Wait? Are you going to take blood from one of my veins?" Jay asked. Zeeltor stopped looking and looked at him.

"Yes. Where else would I get the blood?" She asked, her voice still overly happy and excited.

"Maybe from pricking my finger?" Jay suggested, kind of nervously.

"Well, that wouldn't be enough blood to compare it to. I'd need about needle full of blood." Zeeltor replied.

"When you joined MIB, didn't they take a blood sample from you for records?" Kay asked Jay.

"Y-yes. That doesn't mean I liked it then." Jay said. "Besides, Zeeltor wasn't the one who did it. Zeeltor didn't even work there...here, yet."

"That's the way it was here too." Kay explained. "Zeeltor's trained; let her do her job."

"I found it!" Zeeltor said as she held up a needle; a large needle.

"And the needle wasn't that big!" Jay protested.

"Really?" Zeeltor asked, confused. She read the label on the needle. "Oh! This is a needle to take blood samples from large aliens. If I used this on you, it would of drained half of your blood supply!"

She giggled her mistake off, as if she didn't almost kill some one. She started looking through the cabinets again.

"She almost drained half of my blood." Jay whispered to Kay. "I don't think she should be licensed to do this."

"Calm down, Slick." Kay said. Not in comforting way, but in a _Be a man _way.

"I found it!" Zeeltor said. "And this time it's a needle intended for humans."

She gently gripped Jay's wrist and and cleaned the area of where the vein was. Then she stuck the needle in and got the blood.

"Okay, I'll go compare the blood samples." Zeeltor and she went off.

"So why don't we ask each other some more questions while we wait?" Kay asked.

"It's my turn then.: And I get to ask _two_ questions, because you skipped me last time." Jay said.

"Alright." Kay said. It was freaky how much she was like the male version of Kay. Her voice didn't change emotion much, like his.

"Do you have an Agent L and Agent X?"

"Yes. Elle and X are partners."

"So, I'm guessing that Elle is male and X is female, then. Right?" Jay asked her.

"That's right. You catch on fast, Ace. And that counted as a question." She explained.

"No, it..it was a sub question to the question, it doesn't count." Jay quickly thought up.

"Still a question." Kay said simply.

Jay sighed. She may have been the opposite gender of Kay, but she was still just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: I'm kind of having Writer's block.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Agent Kay asked a woman. She was on the ground and rubbing her head in pain. Her hair was long and fluffy, with some curls in it. She was wearing the dress like suit that the female agents wore.

"I think so.." She said kind of dazed. She looked around.

"I really hope that's the Alkazoid's blood and not mine." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Kay asked her. The woman started feeling nervous. She got up and brushed herself off. She reached into her suit and took out sunglasses and a Nerualyzer. She put on the sunglasses.

"Nothing, sir. I said nothing. And the blood was from an animal." She said as she held the Neruolyzer out. As soon as she pressed the button, Kay had his pair of sunglasses on. The woman was startled. She put her sunglasses and Nerualyzer back

"Wait..are you MIB, too?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Kay said.

"Yes, I am. I'm Agent J. Who are you?"

Kay glared at her. This made her feel more uncomfortable. He was silently judging her. She didn't think it was a fair thing to do, especially since they both (Possibly) worked the same organization, with the same goals.

"What? And you didn't answer my question; Who are you?" Jay asked again. She was getting a bit mad.

"You can't be, Slick." Kay said. Jay started getting more puzzled and nervous. He some how knew the nickname her partner always called her.

"Hey...my partner, Kay, calls me 'Slick' all the time." She replied. Kay glared at her again.

"I'm Kay."

"What? No, you're a man."

"Yes and you're a woman."

"No, I mean Kay is a female."

"Jay is male."

This time Jay was the one who glared at Kay. He didn't really care though. It had turned into a staring-well glaring- contest between the two.

"Were you fighting an Alkazoid?" Kay asked her. Jay blinked once.

"Um..yes..I knew it was an Alka..something." She answered. "He was holding this black weapon and he shot me with it."

"It was female." Kay told her.

"Don't the males have larger footprints?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Kay said. "Look at the footprint."

Jay looked at it. She'd seen it before, but it looked smaller than she remembered. However, there was still blood adjacent to them.

"Do the females have smaller footprints?" Jay asked. She didn't know why she asked this stranger, but she had a feeling he'd know.

"Yes." He told her.

"Like those?" She asked as she pointed to them.

"Are you sure your MIB? You would of read that in the handbook." He said.

"Um..yeah...the handbook...of course I did!" She said nervously. Kay stared at her again.

"Come on." Kay told her. He went into the driver side.

"The LTD?" Jay asked confused. "How...?"

"Just get in." Kay told her.

"And I still can't drive it." Jay said as she rolled her eyes. She got into the passenger seat.

…...

Kay drove her back to HQ.

"What are we doing at HQ?" Jay asked.

"We're going to talk to Zed." He said. He got out of the LTD. "Follow me."

"I think I know where the office is." She said. "It looks just like my HQ."

Kay ignored her. Jay sighed in annoyance. He reminded her so much of her partner. Her partner who eerily had the same name as his.

"Kay. Who is this?" Zed asked.

"You're a man too?" Jay asked. She was puzzled. Zed stared at her, then turned his attention to Kay.

"She says she's Jay." Kay said. " She says her partner is Kay, but that Kay is female."

Zed thought for a moment. It had only been a minute and Kay had pile drove strange information upon him.

"Well...how we do know she's not some civilian who some how...knows too much?" Zed asked.

Jay grew annoyed. She wasn't going to yell at Zed or anything; that would have been a dumb idea. If he truly was Zed, the male version anyway, he'd still be her boss. He was of the highest authority. Since Zed thought she was just a civilian who knew to much, spewing facts wouldn't help.

She pulled into her coat and lay several items on the desk: Her MIB ID, A Nerualyzer, sunglasses and The Noisy Cricket.

"Just ask me anything." She said with a smirk. "...Zed..."'

Zed thought again. She couldn't have just been a civilian. She was obviously MIB. But, her agent named being Jay, didn't make sense,since there was only one Agent J. Also her observing, shocked, that he was a man.

"Do you have a partner?" Zed asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Kay. And in case you're wondering sometimes she calls me, Slick or Ace; mostly, Slick though." Jay answered.

"Go see Zeeltor." Zed said to Kay. Kay nodded and he and Jay went to Zeeltor's lab.

"Zeeltor." Kay said, once they were in his lab.

"Hello, Agent Kay! Who is this fine lady?" Zeetlor asked.

"That's why we're here." Kay said. "She says she's Jay."

"But, she's a female. Agent Jay is male." Zeeltor replied.

"No. Kay is female and Zeeltor is too." Jay replied.

"I'm sorry, but, Agent K and I are both very much male." Zeeltor replied. "What exactly happened?"

Kay told Zeeltor what happened with him and his partner, then Jay filled in what happened with her and her partner.

"Hm..very interesting. You two have the same story, but with a swapped gender." Zeeltor said. "Can you describe the weapon more?"

"It was black, thin and had a long barrel." Jay told him.

"I have a theory, but I'm going to need some of your blood." Zeeltor said to Jay.

"Wh-why?" Jay asked, nervously.

"To compare it to Agent Jays'." Zeeltor said. "Are you nervous? Maybe Kay could hold your hand while I do it. I read that human females can get scared easier than males."

"I fight aliens everyday." Jay protested. "I'm a pretty brave woman."

"I'm not saying you aren't." Zeeltor said with a frown. "I'm sure you are. It's just I had books to study before I was licensed to work on humans, and some of them were sociology of humans. Many of them said females get scared easier than males."

"If you were my version of Zeeltor you wouldn't believe that junk!" Jay protested.

"What makes him any different than me?" Zeeltor asked getting a bit upset. It was kind of rare for him to get upset. As he put it, he had great bedside manner. However, saying he was in superior to...well,_ himself_ was a little irksome.

"She's not a he. She's a she." Jay said. "She wouldn't think one group of humans are weaker than the others."

"I don't." Zeeltor said as he frowned. "Now let me take some blood. I'm sure..._if_ you're scared, Kay will hold your other hand."

Then he went to go get a needle.

Jay was a little nervous and she shook a bit. She felt some one grip her hand. She looked at Kay, quickly. He wasn't showing emotion, as per with her partner at least.

"Um.." She said nervously. "You're...uh...holding my hand.."

"Zeeltor recommended it." Kay said.

"Well, Zeeltor's crazy, if he's anything like my version of him." Jay said.

"Did you ever get surgery from her for Neural Spine damage?" Kay asked. Jay noted he had no trouble calling her version of Zeeltor female, without accidentally saying "Him."

"Yeah." She replied a little stunned. "She operated on my brain. I remember it, it was the day X joined and she became Elle's partner. Elle was pretty mad, because he wanted to be a field agent by himself."

Zeeltor came back with the needle. He looked at them for a second and showed confusion. Then he smiled. "I guess you did decide to hold Kay's hand."

Jay noticed Kay was still holding her hand, and she pulled back. "No. He grabbed my hand!"

Zeeltor shrugged. He gripped her arm and cleaned the area.

"Oh." Zeeltor said with a frown as he pulled back. He looked at the needle. "This is to take blood samples from large aliens. If I'd used this, then it would of drained half your blood supply."

The color flushed from Jay's face. Zeeltor could do brain surgery, but he couldn't be bothered to actually read the side of a needle.

Zeeltor went off to get a different needle.

Jay was nervous and wanted to grip something. Unfortunately, the first thing she gripped was Agent K's hand. She looked at him quickly and he looked bemused. She assumed that this look was to be taken as a smirk.

She didn't really care this time. She'd shown signs of weakness in front of her partner a lot, and he was basically her partner. Hand holding though was...it's not like it meant anything; she just wanted something to grip while Zeeltor took blood. They were technically partners after all. It was just a case of helping his (sort of) partner. Her version of Kay cared about her safety, and would protect her, so why wouldn't he?

Zeeltor came back with the proper needle. "Kay, don't grip her hand if she doesn't want you too."

"The brave woman took my hand this time." Kay said, in what Jay assumed was his teasing voice. His voice didn't change it's tone much, but it worked. Like her partner did too..,maybe that's why she was so used to it.

Zeeltor gently gripped her arm and drew blood.

"Now I'm going to do tests on this." He said and walked off. Jay sat still for a moment.

"You going to let go of my hand, Slick?" Kay asked. Jay looked at their hands and quickly pulled it away, she was blushing embarrassed.

She didn't like the uncomfortable feeling, and hoped Zeeltor got good results from whatever test he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

…...

Female Zeeltor came back with results. Kay and Jay had been asking each other questions while she did this.

"You're blood." Zeeltor started a little startled. "..It's a perfect match. Well, except for certain chemicals that are higher in males than females. It identified your blood as Agent J's."

"I guess you are my partner." Kay said to Jay. "But, I still don't get how I, as your partner, is male."

"What did the weapon look like?" Zeeltor asked curiously.

"Black, with a long barrel." Kay answered automatically. She recalled the weapon quite well.

"Hm...it sounds like a 'Universal changer ray.' " Zeeltor said. "It can send the person it is shot at to another universe. Maybe he was brought to this gender-bent universe and the same with Agent J...the Agent J from this universe."

"I'm assuming there's no way that got through customs." Jay said.

"Yes, Slick." Kay replied. "They've been outlawed since their introduction. Not even MIB has one in storage. Alpha was concerned about break ins who'd steal it. That, was one of the only things Zed and Alpha had the same opinion about. So if we see one, it gets destroyed."

"So I'm stuck here!?" Jay asked outraged.

"Not unless we find that alien and use his weapon." Kay said. "The Alkazoid obviously got it when he arrived on Earth. Come on, Slick."

She froze. "Well. You don't have to go; you're not really my partner..."

"Not really your partner?!" Jay asked angrily. "I AM your partner, just a male version of her! And I'm still, MIB. I'll come with you. I still consider you my partner."

Kay looked at him. Her expression wasn't that clear, but Jay seemed to irk something in her.

"Okay then, come on." She said. She lead him to The LTD. "And no, you still can't drive it."

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat in the passenger seat, as usual.

When he got in he looked around. It was the same as the LTD in his universe. The red button that sped up the LTD was still there in the open. The radio was there, and broken as well. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be much of a talker either.

Kay started The LTD and drove. As Jay had guessed, it was silent. Kay was so concentrated on the road, that if some one who believed the stereotype_ Women can't drive_ it would of broken their belief of it.

They pulled up in front of Jeeb's store.

"So what's Jeeb's first name in this universe?" Jay idly asked as they walked to the entrance.

"Jackie." Kay replied simply.

"Oh, that makes sense. In my universe his first name is Jack." Jay commented. Kay ignored him and entered the store.

"Agent Kay!" Jeebs said nervously. She was a woman with short brown hair and more femine face. Other than that she wore the same clothes as Jay's universe's Jeebs did. She looked at Jay. "Oh you got a new partner, huh? Did your old partner finally do something to get herself killed? Surprised it didn't happen sooner."

She laughed at her own joke.

Something in Jay snapped. He never did this, usually Kay would do this, but for other reasons. He pulled out a weapon and angrily shot Jeeb's head.

Her head turned to slime for a second, before becoming her head again. She looked angrily at Jay. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I think you offended him." Kay said.

"H-how?" Jeebs asked confused.

"I am Jay, just from a gender-bent universe." Jay explained.

"Really?" Jeebs asked. Suddenly she became very nervous and fiddled with her hands. "Um...I wonder how that happened..Heh heh..."

"So do we." Kay said, as she pointed a gun at Jeeb's head. "Did you sell a 'Universal Changer Ray' recently?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Kay! Those things are illegal!" She laughed nervously.

"_Very_ illegal. Just ownership of it could be automatic deportation." Kay said, still holding the gun.

"Yes...that's why I'd never sell it." Jeebs said, still in a nervous giggle. Kay shot her head, and it regenerated. "Okay, okay! I sold one to an Alkazoid! He seemed really serious about his purchase!"

"'One?'" Kay asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"It was the last one; the rest were destroyed by MIB years ago." Jeebs explained. "Luckily they didn't know they were mine."

"Come on, Slick." Kay said to Jay. "We have some one else to question."

They got into The LTD again. Jay didn't really want the drive to be silent again; he had enough of that with his version of Kay.

"So..were you a girly girl when you were younger or a Tom boy?" Jay asked. Kay glanced at him and raised an eye brow, before looking back at the road.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Well, I was just wondering.." Jay said.

"Do I not seem feminine to you?" She asked.

"I don't know! You're basically my version of Kay with-!...I mean a female version of him." Jay said. "Besides sounding and looking female, you are exactly like him."

Jay noticed her face changed expression a bit. He couldn't tell to what, but it had affected her some how. There was silence for a moment.

"Did I, in your universe, ever tell you about myself?" Kay asked.

"No. Kay always said that our past is erased, so we can't talk about that stuff." Jay complained.

"It's true." She said. "So I don't see why it would be any different here."

"Wait. Why did you refer to him as you? You don't refer to me as your version of Jay." Jay observed.

" You work for an organization that monitors aliens, and that's the question you want to ask the most?" Kay replied, hoping it would end his questioning.

"Listen..can't we just try to be partners? We pretty much are anyways." Jay said.

"Alright." Kay said. "We'll try. I'll treat you like I treat my version of Jay and you treat me like you treat your version of Kay. Deal?"

"Deal." Jay said. He reached his hand out to shake her hand, but Kay ignored him. Jay put his hand down.

Kay parked the LTD close to a newsstand. They both got out and walked to it.

On the counter was what looked like a more feminine version of Frank. Her body was much thinner and she had obvious eyelashes.

"Fran." Kay said to her. Fran opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Ugh! You already talked to me today! Can't I nap in peace, I need my beauty sleep." She grumbled. When she saw Jay, she became puzzled. "Who's this?"

She sat up, now fully attentive.

"Agent J." Kay said. Fran blinked once and stared at Kay, before glancing her gaze over to Jay. She looked at Kay again and tilted her head sideways in confusion. "A Universal Changer Ray."

"Aren't those illegal or something?" Fran asked as she itched behind her ear with her back leg.

"Very illegal." Kay said. She stared at her hard. Fran felt nervous. "So tell me, any more signs of the Alkazoid?"

"I heard some more deep growling." She replied. "It sounded different though."

"What did it sound like?" Kay asked. Fran frowned.

"No way! I'm not going to embarrass myself and do it!" She replied harshly. Then her stomach growled.

"Why don't we make a deal? If we get you a hot dog will you show us?" Kay asked. Fran's eyes lit up at the sound of that offer.

"Sure." She said.

Kay turned to Jay and handed him a five. "Slick, go buy a hot dog for her."

Jay went looking for a hot dog stand near by. He assumed Fran was like Frank so he got her every topping on it.

When Fran saw it her eyes lit up again. Jay put it on the counter for her, and she ate it in a very unladylike manner.

"So." Kay pressed. "What did the Alkazoid sound like?"

Fran licked her messy face. She cleared her throat and let out a low growl with some pauses in between.

"Sound of impatience." Kay said.

"Why do you need more information on the Alkazoid right now, any how?" Fran asked. "Don't you want to get him home and get our Jay, back!?"

Jay glared at her.

"What? I'm sure your Kay and...whatever my name is there,want you back!" She protested.

"The Alkazoid has the weapon." Kay said. She turned to Jay. "We have to track him."

She took out the Comlink. "Elle? X?"

Jay looked at the screen. Elle's hair the same length, but more ruffled. His appearance was much more masculine.

X pretty much looked the same, except for some obvious eyelashes. Kay explained the situation to them.

"Can you give back up?" She added lastly. "I'm sure, Slick here wants to go back to his universe."

"You call him, Slick?" Elle asked, teasing a bit. "I thought that was reserved for your partner."

"We made a deal to treat each other like partners, because we pretty much are." Jay explained.

"We'll give a blood sample from the blood by the footprints if you two search for the Alkazoid." Kay said.

"Okay." Elle said. They signed off.

"Why didn't we get the blood sample before?" Jay asked her.

"Because, we were pretty preoccupied with you." Kay said, as they walked back to The LTD.

"It's not like it was my fault!" Jay protested. "Or your partner's fault!"

They got into The LTD. Kay ignored him and started driving.

"Can't you at least talk to me or something?" Jay said. "I don't know anything about either of you, Kays!"

"As I once told my partner, 'What's to know? I'm your partner. We police aliens on Earth. End of story.'" She said.

"I remember that.." Jay sighed annoyed. '"Why does Frank have to swallow everything?"

"Mm hm.." Kay replied. "You see. We wouldn't have anything to talk about anyway. We've basically done all the same things."

"Well...Kay doesn't really talk to me, so...maybe you could-" Jay stared.

"No,Slick." She sighed in anger. " It's against MIB regulations to talk about our past lives."

"Well, then what about things that happened in MIB, before I joined?" Jay suggested. "I mean I know what Alpha did to you, but h- she pro-"

He stopped then he saw her face turn to anger.

"Just because I asked you who she was, doesn't mean I want to talk about her." Kay said through her teeth. "Leave it alone. It's something that doesn't concern you. She's dead now, so stop worrying. Our concern right now is getting you home and getting my partner back."

They were silent for a while.

"Look...I'm sorry. I won't talk about her anymore." Jay said. "Can we try as partners again?"

"Fine." Kay said sternly. She parked the LTD. They got out. Kay took out a vile and gathered blood in it.

They went back into the LTD and drove back to HQ. Jay decided not to try and get her to talk this time.

In HQ Jay saw the worms. They didn't look that different, they just had long eyelashes. They were huddled around the Coffee machine, and didn't pay attention to them.

"Zeeltor." Kay said once they were in her lab. Zeeltor looked up from working.

"Here's a sample of the Alkazoid's blood." Kay said. "Keep it somewhere safe so if we find more blood we can compare it."

"I'll talk to Zed about the Universal Changer Ray. You stay here." Kay said. She left.

"She seems upset." Zeeltor said. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Kind of.." Jay said.

"Don't worry, it's normal; couples fight all the time, that includes alien couples. Like I remember these tw-" Zeeltor started.

"Couple?" Jay asked confused, and a little frustrated.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud. That was something I just thought about when I was bored." She giggled. "I pair people in my head when I'm bored."

"Who else do you pair together?" Jay asked.

"X and Elle." She replied.

"Come on." Kay said when she got back. "We're going to go look for the Alkazoid."

"You know what, Zeeltor told me?" Jay said as they walked back to The LTD. Kay looked at him as if to tell him to go on. "She figured out we've been fighting and said "Couples fight all the time." Then she told me that was accident and that when she's bored she pairs people together in her head."

"Us a couple? Huh. Maybe Zeeltor _is _crazy." Kay said. They reached The LTD

"Finally, some one else realizes it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah ha! Just what I thought!" Zeeltor said to Kay and female Jay.

"What?" Jay asked, a little nervous.

"You and Jay have a perfect DNA match." He explained. "The weapon was probably A 'Universal Changer Ray.' It sent you to this universe from a universe where the males are females and the females are males. Or in this young lady's case here, females are males and males are females."

"I'm surprised that kind of weapon is let in, especially when things like this can happened." Jay commented.

"It's not." Kay said. Jay looked at him confused. "It is very illegal to bring them to Earth and the penalties are severe, because things like this can occur. Customs would never let it in."

"Then how did the Alkazoid have it?" Jay asked.

"She obviously got the weapon on Earth." Kay said.

"Jeebs!" Jay realized.

"We need to have a talk with him and find that Alkazoid. She could be your only chance of going home." Kay said. "Come on, Slick."

They got into the LTD. Kay was concentrated on the road the whole time. Like Jay's partner, he didn't seem to talk a lot. In fact the whole ride to Jeeb's store was in dead silence.

"Hello, Kay." Jeebs said nervously. Then he noticed Jay. "Who's that?"

"She's Agent J." Kay said.

"Um..." Jeebs trailed off. He wasn't sure how to complete the sentence. "Don't male and female humans...have different...um...parts?"

"Yes." Jay answered him. Kay just stared at him.

"And...um..._she_ has different parts than Jay..." Jeebs said. "I'm not even a human and I know that!"

"A female version of him." Kay explained. "From being shot with a Universal Changer Ray."

"So why did you come here?" Jeebs asked nervously.

"Did you sell one recently?" Kay asked.

"No! Those are illegal; I could get deported for having it!" Jeebs said, still nervous. Kay shot his head and it regenerated. "Okay, okay! I sold one to an Alkazoid! She really wanted that gun!"

"But, Alkazoids can't learn any other languages." Jay pointed out.

"Their language is the easiest alien language to learn." Kay told her. "I know how to speak it, and it would make sense Jeebs knows it. I'm surprised you haven't learned it by now."

"I haven't even heard of Alkazoids, until this morning." She replied.

"You would of known more if you'd read the handbook, Ace." Kay replied. "Now come on, we have to find the Alkazoid and get her weapon, so we can send you home and deport her."

They went to the LTD. Jay didn't want to sit in silence.

"So...um..." She started. Kay looked at her for a second, before retuning his gaze to the road. "..do you want to talk or something?"

"No. Why?" Kay asked her.

"Because, I'm always bored in my universe, because my partner won't talk to me." Jay said.

"There's nothing to talk about, unless it's about the mission." Kay told her.

"Of course there is." Jay protested. "Like...things you like."

"Making sure that aliens follow the law." Kay said. Jay sighed.

"Well, what was MIB like before I joined?" She asked. Kay didn't reply for a while.

"Like what?" He asked after a minute of being silent.

"How did Zed become the head of the organization?" Jay asked.

"That would require me to tell you about Alpha." Kay said.

"Then why don't you tell me about her..,well I guess she'd be a he here, but you know what I mean." Jay blabbered. Kay stared at her for a second, before looking back at the road. He was silent for another minute.

"Jay...you saw what happened using the Virtual selective memory projector...that's all you need to know about it, Slick. You shouldn't even know about that." Kay told her.

"Wait, there's more to it?" Jay asked, a little surprised. She knew Alpha was his mentor, and that he tried to kill Kay when he refused to join him, and that seemed to sum up the situation.

"Just leave it alone." Kay said.

"You never tell me anything." Jay grumbled. "And that includes my version of Kay."

"There isn't anything to say." Kay told her. "Alpha being dead, means that he's no longer a threat to MIB. We tend to ignore his history when we can; it's a touchy subject."

"Well if it's important shouldn't everyone know?" Jay asked.

"X and Elle Don't know." Kay said. "Besides it's not important."

"But, I'm your partner...pretty much...I should know." She explained. "Maybe that's why we don't get along that well."

"We get along fine, Ace." Kay told her.

"Sure we do..." Jay grumbled. After a while Kay parked the LTD in front of the newsstand and they got out.

Frank was trying to continue his nap.

"Frank. Get up." Kay said as he nudged him. Frank yawned and looked up agitated.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" He protested. He looked at Jay in confusion. "Who's this?"

"I'm Agent Jay. The Alka..somthing...shot me with his...her...weapon and sent me here." Jay explained.

"Alkazoid. Universal Changer ray." Kay clarified to Frank. "Do you have any updates about the Alkazoid?"

"Not much other than another high pitched screeching." Frank replied.

"What did it sound like?" Kay asked.

"No way! I'm not going to embarrass myself!" Frank grumbled. Then his stomach growled.

"What if we get you a hot dog?" Kay asked. Frank thought for a second.

"Okay." He said, giving in.

"Slick." Kay said, calling Jay to attention. She wasn't paying attention and looked at him. He handed her a five. "Go buy him a hot dog."

Jay nodded and took the five. She looked for a hot dog stand. She bought one with every topping for Frank. She put it on the counter for him, and his eyes lit up. However Kay picked it up.

"Do the sound and I'll give you the hotdog." Kay said. Frank frowned.

"Fine." He grumbled. He cleared his throat. He let out some high growls with pauses in between.

"Growls of impatience." Kay said. "She must be waiting for something."

"Can I have my hot dog now?" Frank asked impatiently. Kay put the hot dog on the counter and Frank eat it quickly.

"If we find her, we can use her weapon to send you home." Kay told Jay. She took out the com link. "Elle. X."

"Kay." Elle said, a little startled. "What's wrong?"

Kay explained the situation to her and X.

"Sounds like something he'd do." X commented.

"Hey!" Jay protested. X rolled his eyes at her.

"Will you help search for the Alkazoid?" Kay asked them.

"Of course we will." Elle said as she looked at , who was annoyed.

"Okay. Jay and I will bring the Alkazoid's blood sample to Zeeltor." Kay said.

After the conversation on the com link. Kay and Jay headed to the LTD again. They drove to the scence and gathered the blood and went back to HQ.

"Zeeltor." Kay said, calling him to attention. Zeeltor looked up from working.

"Oh, hello Agent K, Agent J." He greeted. "Do you need something?"

"Here." Kay said handing him the blood sample. "This is some of the Alkazoid's blood. Keep it safe, in case we need to compare it to more blood."

"Okay. I'll examine it to see if we have a record at all of blood that matches hers." Zeeltor said.

"Slick,you stay here, I'm going to tell Zed about The universal changer ray." Kay said, and left her alone with Zeeltor.

"So. How's it going between you and Agent K?" Zeelotor asked, as he pulled out previous blood samples.

"Fine." Jay sighed. "He's just like my version of Kay; he doesn't want to talk."

"Hm." Zeeltor said. " That's not a sign of a healthy relationship..uh...I mean partnership!:"

"Relationship?" Jay asked confused. "Wait..you think that-"

"No! No!" Zeeltor protested quickly. "I think of random things when I'm bored."

Jay was about to protest further, but Kay came back.

"Come on, Ace. We've got to find the Alkazoid." Kay said. They went once again to the LTD. The whole time Jay was thinking about how crazy Zeeltor was.


	6. Chapter 6

Kay started driving and Jay sat and stared at his hands. They were still both, still upset by the fight they had. Jay was thinking about how ridiculous, Zeeltor was being; thinking a relationship was possible between the two.

Kay was thinking about it too as she drove, but not as intense and in depth as Jay was.

"What will happen if we don't find him?" Jay asked, tired of the silence.

"We'll think of something." Kay reassured him. "We'd have Zeeltor, Elle, The twins; Barb and (The unpronounceable one)ette work at all times to get you home."

"But, Elle is a field agent wouldn't...he get mad if you sent him back in the lab?" Jay asked.

"He'd understand." Kay replied, still looking at the road. "He does care, you know."

"I know." Jay sighed. "But, what's the chances we'll find that thing again?"

"Pretty high, Slick." Kay said. Jay looked at her confused then looked ahead. On the road were a group of Alkazoids. One of them was the male with the Universal changer ray. He was letting out the impatient sounds Fran impersonated. Many of them replied to the growls. Jay assumed the ones with the higher screeches were the females.

"It looks like he brought friends." Jay said. They got out of the car. He pulled his weapon on them. "Freeze! MIB!"

The Alkazoids looked over and let out hisses and growls. They then looked at another Alkazoid in the group; a female one. She had red markings around her eyes.

"That one's their leader." Kay said. "They spread red paint across their leader's eyes."

"But...I thought the one with the Universal changer ray was." Jay said confused. "He's the one who bought the weapon."

"No. He was doing bidding for his leader." Kay told him. "I'll try talking to them."

She stepped towards the leader, who was instantly surrounded in a protective barrier of her loyal Alkazoids.

"Grr grawr grr?" Kay asked. The leader let out a deep growl.

"Grwar grr.. grr grr...grr..grawr..eeerch! Er..erg.." The leader replied.

"Grr...grawer eeerch, grr gree greer." Kay said and she pointed to the Alkazoid with the Universal Changer Ray. Then she pointed at Jay and said something else. "Grawr..grr..grar grer grr gara gerea grr."

"You better not be saying bad things about me!" Jay said to her.

"I'm not Slick." Kay replied, facing him. "I told her that the universal Changer ray brought you here."

"What do they want with it?" Jay asked.

"They-" Kay started, but a male Alkazoid used his claws and scratched on the side of Kay's abdomen. Kay gripped it quickly, and when she pulled back there was blood on her hand. She quickly took at her weapon and shot at the Alkazoids.

"Kay!" Jay said nervously, and rushed to help her fight the Alkazoids.

The Alkazoids let out screeches and charged. The leader growled to the Alkazoid with the Universal changer ray. He nodded and ran away from the fighting, gun still in claws.

Kay hit one of the charging ones in the jaw, sending the Alkazoid to the ground. She managed to ignore the pain from the cut, even though there was a quite a bit of blood. She put pressure on it with her hand, and kicked one of the Alkazoid's in the face.

They were all around their leader, in an effort to keep her safe.

Jay was shooting at them. Their blood was the same color as human blood. It was hard to tell if the blood on the ground was mostly the Alkazoid's alien blood, or Kay's human blood.

Jay wasn't surprised that she could fight with an injury. That seemed so much like Kay. Kay had been able to go on a mission even when he was blind and was still good back up even when turned into a baby. Well, the right thing to use in this case would be _she_ She experienced these things though.

She was holding the injured area with her dominant hand, but she could punch very effectively with her other hand. She punched another one in the jaw, causing them to fall back.

About three of the Alkazoids died, trying to protect their leader. They knew that the main target to kill would be their leader. It had been a challenge to get to her with all her loyal guards, but Kay and Jay managed to get to her. Kay got her in a head lock.

"Slick! Shoot her!" She yelled. Jay shot at the Alkazoid who let out high screeches of distress, sounding like the ones Jay heard when he first saw an Alkazoid.

The other Alkazoids were cornered by her screeches and started to surround Jay. Jay started shooting at them.

Kay got her weapon out. Her hand was shaky from blood loss, but she manged to get a grip on it, getting some blood smudges on it. The weapon shook, but she managed to press it to the leaders head.

She pulled the trigger.

The Alkazoid let out a screech of agonizing pain and dropped dead on the pavement. The Alkazoids looked in the direction of their leader.

They let out screeches and ran off.

"Why didn't they attack you?" Jay asked.

"For one, I killed their leader, who they see as the strongest of them; not to mention with an injury. Second, they don't know what to do without a leader. They're dependent creatures." Kay said, holding on to her side.

"Speaking of injury." He said and approached her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Slick." She said. She took her hand away, and it showed a decent amount of blood on her hand and the place she was clawed.

"It looks like it hurts." Jay pointed out.

"Well, it is a bit uncomfortable." Kay commented, as she tried to repress a grimace of pain.

"Kay, you seem like your in pain." Jay said, sounding a bit concerned. "You should sit down."

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the edge of the side walk to sit.

"Just put pressure on it. I'll call for back up." Jay said to her.

"Alright." She agreed, and put pressure one it. Before Jay called on the Com link he looked her over. Her hair was ruffled from the fight and her suit was torn. He noticed she had a bruise on the other side of her abdomen. However, it wasn't a fresh bruise. It had settled, but it was still a bad bruise.

"When did you get that?" Jay asked.

"What?" Kay asked. Jay pointed to the other bruise.

"That." He clarified. Kay stared at it for a second, thinking.

"...All I'll tell you is, I got shot there...years ago." She said. "Don't worry about it, and please just call for back up."

Jay hesitated for a bit. He realized her current injury was more important than a past one. He decided to call Zed first.

"What is it?" Zed asked.

"It's Kay. She got hurt." Jay said.

"How bad?" Zed asked, she was sounding concerned. "What happened?"

Her voice was very urgent to Jay. Zed obviously cared a lot about Kay's safety. He had assumed them to be close friends, so it wasn't so abnormal.

"An Alkazoid clawed her in the side." Jay said.

"Alkazoids have sharp claws." Zed pointed out, sounding a bit more worried. "I'll send X and Elle to come get you. Make sure Kay doesn't loose a lot of blood."

"Right." Jay said. He walked over and sat by Kay. "Zed's sending back up."

"Good. I probably can't drive in my condition." She replied idly.

"Well..I could of...you know.." Jay said to her, in a hinting way.

"No, Slick. Even when I'm hurt, you still can't drive it." She replied. However her tone sounded a bit different. It wasn't just weaker, it sounded like she was...teasing. That would be odd for anyone under these circumstances, but it was more odd, given who she was. She the one who kept her emotions hidden.

She gripped the area tighter, to decrease the blood flow.

"Here." Jay said. He put pressure on the area for her. She looked a little surprised, but she managed to get the look away quickly.

"Thanks." She replied. She looked up the road, waiting for Elle and X. It was slightly awkward for some one to be gripping her abdomen, but she kept her feeling hidden. She was competing to keep it and the pain from showing. She didn't want to look weak, especially in front of her partner.

About fifteen minutes later, the car pulled up. X was driving it, and wearing her human disguise. The mask had longer orange hair and very feminine features.

Kay got up, and gripped the area on her own. The last thing she wanted was X making jokes about it. She limped in to the backseat and Jay sat in the other seat, next to hers.

"Here." Elle said. He handed Kay an absorbent pad to press against her wound.

The drive to HQ was silent. Jay kept worriedly looking over to Kay to make sure she was okay. She was usually staring out the window, while gripping the pad close to her injury.

Once they got to HQ, they helped escort her to Zeeltor's lab.

"Kay!" Zeeltor exclaimed, startled. "Is it true? Did an Alkazoid scratch you?"

As if to answer her, Kay lifted the pad to show Zeeltor the blood. She led her to the operating table to sit on and gave her a fresh pad to press against her side.

"I'll go get the supplies." She said.

"X and I'll go look for the Alkazoids again." Elle said. He looked at X. "Right, X?"

"Sure,,,why not.." X said, clearly annoyed. Then in a more sarcastic tone added,"I assume Jay wants to go home. I mean it's not like some one gripping some one's abdomen is a come on for humans or something..."

"It was just to stop the blood flow." Jay scolded her. "And besides, how did you know about that?"

X pointed to her large eyes. "My race has great vision."

"Come on." Elle said to X. They both left.

Jay sat next to Kay.

"So how are you?" Jay asked her. Kay glared at him.

"How do you think?" She asked. "I'm really sore."

"Do you think Zeeltor can do anything about it?" Jay asked her.

"Of course I can." Zeeltor replied. She was holding a basket of supplies. She set them on the edge of the bed. She grabbed a needle. "I'm going to give you an epidural."

She cleaned the area and gave her the shot. "Now lay down."

Her voice was very sweet and gentle. Her beside manner was actually very well. She gently grabbed Kay's wrists and helped her lay down on her back.

"I have to wait for the epidural to kick in before I do any actual work." Zeeltor said. "I'm just going to clean the area first, okay?"

Kay nodded, drowsily. The epidural was kicking in and making her tired.

"It's fine if you fall asleep." Zeeltor said comfortingly as she cleaned the cut. "You'll be fine. Jay will stay here too, so don't worry."

"I'm not.." Kay replied weakly. Before falling asleep she looked at Jay. "But...thanks..."

Zeeltor start stitching the cut area.

"Well, she seems to be doing fine." Zeeltor commented idly. "I'm sure she's happy you stayed."

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Jay asked.

"Not too long." Zeeltor said. "She should sleep for a while though. She might have to rest for a few days."

"A few days?" Jay asked a little concerned. Zeeltor nodded.

"She'll be fine though." Zeeltor said.

"I assumed it was a serious injury." Jay said.

"Well..it can be. If the victim looses too much blood, or the claws hit a vital organ, it could be fatal. She was a lucky one." Zeeltor said. "The epidural was pretty strong, so she might be out for a while. You can stay here though, if you want."

Jay nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kay was driving the LTD and Jay sat silently. She was thinking of how crazy Zeeltor's thinking was. He said it was a simple _slip of the tongue, _but Jay found it suspicious that it was even in his mind. It most defiantly not her mind, nor Kay's. They were partners.

She remembered one time she tried to talk to her version Kay about things, but got the reply of that they were partners, and their job description.

Over course, that was when she was still a rookie and their relationship was still new. But, it had been years since Kay had answered that. Their relationship had grown since then. At this point, it could be considered a friendship.

"...Kay?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked back. Jay hesitated. She wanted to ask about what their relationship could be considered as; whether or not it could be called a friendship. She wanted to tell him about Zeeltor's "Slip of the tongue." and have him assure her that Zeeltor was just crazy.

However, once he acknowledged her question, her mind drew blank. It became uncomfortable, and she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Um...what if we don't find her?" Jay asked. She didn't want to annoy him and say "Never mind." Kay would probably think she did it to annoy him, and she thought of how awkward that would make things...well, more awkward.

"We'd think of something. We'd have Elle, Zeeltor and the twins work around the clock to get you back." He reassured her.

"But, Elle's a field agent, now." Jay pointed out.

"She'd understand." Kay replied.

"What are the chances we'll find that thing again?" Jay asked.

"Pretty high, Slick." Kay told her, still looking ahead. Jay was confused. She looked ahead and saw a group of Alkazoids. They were screeching.

Kay and Jay quickly got out of the car.

"Freeze! MIB!" Jay yelled. The Alkazoids looked over at them. They were huddled around a male Alkazoid.

"That one's their leader." Kay explained to her. He stepped towards them.

They let out hisses and growls. They surrounded their leader in a protective barrier The one with the Universal changer ray had it pointed, just in case.

"Grr gwar gwaere gr greeee." Kay said to the leader. The leaded looked at the Alkazoid, and let out some quick growls. She nodded and put the weapon to the side.

"Grwara, grr?" The leader asked Kay.

"Grwar grr gar gareee garrea grr." Kay said and pointed to the Alkazoid with the weapon. She started growling fiercely at Kay.

"Grar grr gree ger gere geeree!" The leader snarled at her. The female Alakzoid stopped. The leader turned back to Kay.

Kay pointed to Jay. "Grr gawr grr rrr grr grr gere gera..gree greer."

"Grawr grawr!" The leader snapped. He turned to a female Alkazoid. "Grawr grr ar!"

"Grara! Graw!" Kay yelled at him. The female Alkazoid ignored his protest and clawed Agent K in the abdomen. Kay shot his weapon at her.

"Kay!" Jay yelled. She ran over to the crowd and helped fight the Alkazoids. The leader let out a low growl to the Alkazoid with the Universal changer ray. She nodded and ran off with the weapon.

Kay had one of his hands on his abdomen most of the time. Sometimes he lifted it to hit an Alkazoid, before putting more pressure on it.

He was ignoring the pain.

"Kay! Are you okay?!" Jay yelled nervously as she tried to push and Alkazoid away. She took out her weapon and killed it. She'd never felt so scared for her partner.

"I'm fine, Slick." He said as he shot at an Alkazoid. It let out a screech of pain.

Most of the Alkazoids were moving around Kay and Jay in hopes of killing them. However, they didn't think of the flaw of leaving their leader unguarded.

"Slick!" Kay yelled to her. She looked up, while dodging an attacking Alkazoid. "Their leader isn't protected!"

Since the Alkazoids couldn't understand English, it was okay to yell this. Jay held out her weapon and shot at the leader, hitting him and causing him to growl,deeply in pain. The Alkazoids, hearing this distracted their attention from Kay and all surrounded her. Luckily Jay could shoot a lot of them away from her.

While they surrounded her, Kay approached the leader and put him in a head lock. His hand was shaky and covered in blood, but he held it to the Alkazoids head and pulled the trigger.

The Alkazoids heard the growl of pain and looked over to see their leader dead. They stopped fighting and looked at each other. Then let out screeches and hurried away.

"Why didn't they attack you?" Jay asked, confused as she put her weapon away.

"I killed their leader, who they see as the strongest of them, with an injury. They're also very dependent creatures; they don't know what to do with out their leader." Kay explained to her. He was still gripping his abdomen. Jay felt worried for him. She'd never been worried about him before, but she'd never seen him (Or _her_, in Jay's personal case.)injured like this before. He'd never been clawed like that.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked as she stepped towards Kay.

"Yes. It's kind of uncomfortable, but I'm fine." Kay said, he seemed to be hiding a grimace of pain.

"You look like your in pain." Jay said. "You should sit down."

She hesitated for a second. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and and lead him to the edge of the side walk to sit. She let go of his hand once he was sitting down and putting pressure on the area. She was glad he knew the "Hand Holding" was just a thing to aide. They both understood they were partners, and partners needed to look out for each other.

"I don't have much medical training." She told him quickly. She was worried he'd judge the hand holding for something it wasn't, and she wanted to create a distraction, mostly for herself. "The only medical training I had was CPR in High School and basic First Aid training in the NYPD."

He frowned. "Slick." He warned.

"Oh..right...erased past.." She sighed. "Oh! I better call for back up! Keep pressure on it!"

As she pulled out the Com Link, but she looked at Kay as she did so. His suit was torn from the battle. She saw he had another bruise on the other side of his abdomen. It wasn't from the fight, it was a settled bruise.

"What's that bruise from?" She asked.

"What?" Kay asked her, puzzled. Jay pointed to the other injury. Kay looked at it, then looked back at Agent J. "...All I'll tell you, is that I was shot there...years ago. Now, just call for back up."

"Right." Jay said, and nodded her head once. She opened the Com Link and called Zed.

"Agent J." Zed acknowledged her. "What is it?"

"Kay got hurt." She replied.

"How bad is it, and what hurt him?" Zed asked her.

"There's quite a bit...well, a lot of blood. An Alkazoid clawed him in the side." She said.

"I'll send X and Elle and inform Zeeltor to prepare to give him surgery." Zed told her. "Make sure he doesn't loose too much blood."

"Okay,Zed, I'm all over it." She said, and closed the Com Link. She sat down next Kay. "Zed's sending back up."

"Good..I can't drive like this." Kay said idly.

"Well..." Jay started, in a hinting way.

"No, Sport; that won't work." He said to her, in a teasing tone. Well, his tone for sarcasm and teasing were different than other peoples, it still sounded serious.

Jay looked at him gripping the area harder. She frowned, getting a bit more worried. "Here."

She put pressure on the area for him.

"Thanks." He said, managing to hide the surprise in his voice. It was uncomfortable for both of them. They sat in silence hoping to ignore it.

Fifteen minutes passed and X and Elle pulled up in their car. X was driving it, while wearing his disguise.

Kay grabbed onto his abdomen and he and Jay got into the back seat of the car. Elle handed Kay and absorbent pad to stop the blood flow. He placed it against the clawed area.

When they got back to HQ they escorted him to Zeeltor's lab.

"Agent K." Zeeltor said, sounding serious, and a bit worried. They'd never seen him like this. "Sit on the bed."

Kay complied.

"Here." Zeeltor said, handing him a new absorbent pad. "I have to go get some more supplies."

"X and I will go look for the Alkazoids some more." Elle said. Then she looked at X. "Right?"

X sighed. "Why not?"

Then they left, leaving Jay and Kay alone.

"So do you feel okay?" Jay asked Kay.

"I'm fine." He told her. Zeeltor came back with some supplies. He grabbed a needle.

"I'm going to give you an epidural." Zeeltor said gently to Kay. He cleaned the area and gave him the shot. "Now lay down."

His voice was really soft and comforting. His bedside manner was really good. "It's okay if you fall asleep...Jay will stay here, so don't worry."

"I' not worried." Kay said drowsily. Then he looked at Jay. "But, that's nice of her."

He fell asleep and Zeeltor started stiching.

"Don't worry, Agent J." Zeeltor said, in the same soft voice. "He'll be fine. He just has to rest for a bit. You can stay here with him as long as you want."

Jay nodded, then sat down on the blood covered bed, next to Kay.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay noticed Kay shifting a bit, as she started to wake up.

"Hey, Jay!" She greeted in a shrill, excited voice.

"Um...are you okay?" Jay asked her, nervously.

"Yeah. I can't feel anything!" She laughed.

"Oh. I guess the epidural didn't fully wear off yet." He told her.

"Probably." She said, clearing her throat. She'd become aware of her giddiness, and tried to compose herself. She was being very unprofessional, which was usually her partner's field. "So did you watch the surgery, Slick?"

"Yes. I'm surprised Zeeltor's even capable of surgery; she always seems so crazy." Jay said.

"She's very good, you shouldn't misjudge her." Kay replied. "She doesn't like being misjudged on her medical abilities, because of her personality. So I don't remember...did X and Elle go to find the Alkazoids?"

Jay nodded. "So, what did the Alkazoids want with the weapon?"

"I'm tired; get me some coffee first." Kay said.

"Kay!" Jay protested.

"Slick.." Kay sighed, and rubbed her hands through her hair. "Look. Just get me some coffee and I'll tell you."

"Fine." Jay said and went the commons area.

The worms where there of course drinking a lot of coffee. They were giggling from happiness.

"Hey! Are you Jay from that other universe?" One of them asked. Jay noted, they had shrill voices in addition to their eyelashes.

"Um..yeah.." Jay said awkwardly, as he poured a cup of coffee for Kay. It seemed most agents had gotten used to him so far, and this was his first formal introduction to the female Worms.

"So, Kay got surgery?" One of them asked, as she drank her coffee.

"..Yeah...In fact this coffee is for her." Jay said. "She's tired."

"Coffee is a great way to stay awake." One of them agreed.

"Way better than sleep!" Another one added.

The worms hadn't changed either. In fact, everyone was pretty much the same, personality wise.

Jay went back to Zeeltor's lab and saw Zeeltor taking Kay's blood pressure.

"Oh. Hello Agent J." She greeted kindly. "I'm giving Kay a once over; it's stranded procedure after surgery. Is that Coffee?"

"Yes. Is she not allowed to drink it after surgery, or something?" Jay asked.

"No, no. It's actually a good thing; she can take her anti biotic with it." Zeeltor said.

"Anti Biotic? Why is she on those?" Jay asked. "Shouldn't she be on pain killers?"

"She is on pain killers; very strong ones at that. And the Anti Biotic? Well, Alkazoids claws can collect dust, dirt and grim easily, so their claws are extremely dirty." Zeeltor explained. "But, they will kill any bacteria from the Alkazoid's home planet."

"Which is?" Jay asked.

"Kerzina." Zeeltor replied. She looked back at Kay. "You're blood level is pretty low from blood loss, but if you rest you'll be fine."

Zeeltor put the anti biotic in her hand, and Jay gave her the coffee. She took it, along with the pain killers. Zeeltor nodded and went off to work some more.

Jay sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, what did they want with it?" Jay asked her.

"Did I, well the male version of me, tell you that Alkazoids were nearly extinct?" Kay asked.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "And they're probably more endangered since we killed a whole bunch of them. Which reminds me: Is that against some regulation, or something?"

"Not unless they are a threat Slick, then it's okay." Kay said, and took a sip of coffee. "Anyway, they are trying to get the Alkazoids from the gender bended universe to produce offspring with them...,but they made it very clear that they would not mate with the other version of themselves."

"Um...that's uh..." Jay started, awkwardly.

"You're an MIB agent, can you at least be mature for one second?" Kay asked him, seriously.

"Can you at least be fun for once?" Jay asked her sarcastically.

"How do you make fun out of reproduction?" Kay asked, not sounding like she wanted to know. "If you'd read the handbook, there are four chapters on it alone."

"If I ever get around to reading that thing, I got to remember to skip those chapters..." Jay mumbled absentmindedly to himself. Kay raised an eyebrow. He spoke to her, "So now what do we do?"

"There's not much I can do. I can't battle after surgery, the stitches could rip open. You could help Elle and X though." Kay said.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked. Kay thought for a moment.

"You can stay if you want. I'm not sure what you could do though." She replied.

"I could keep you company."

"I thought I was dull company." She said with a smirk.

"See. Now that's what fun is!" Jay said. Kay bit her lip. She didn't want to be unprofessional.

"Why don't we talk more about the mission?" Kay asked. "Where there any updates from Elle and X while I was out?"

"No. They probably didn't find anything yet." Jay said.

"The Alkazoids are probably hiding until they determine a new leader." Kay said. "As I said, they're dependent."

"Who do you think is the next candidate?" Jay said.

"I don't know." Kay said. "Contact Elle and X to keep an eye out for any Alkazoids that seem stronger than the others, or that seem like candidates for leaders."

"Other than strong Alkazoids, how could they tell?" Jay asked.

"All there in the handbook, Ace." She said.

Jay got out the Com Link. "X, Elle!"

"What is it?" Elle asked.

"We haven't seen any signs of the Alkazoids, in case you're wondering, small ears." X replied. "We'd call you if we did."

"We can't find anything at all, no blood, footprints or anything." Elle said. "We think they went home. We'll keep looking until we can be sure."

"Kay says, if you see any strong Alkazoids, or Alkazoids that seem like candidates for a leader, tell us." Jay said.

"Right." Elle replied, he nodded once. They signed off.

"Now that you've got some down time, you should read the handbook." She said. She handed him a copy.

"Where did you-?" Jay started.

"Always keep one handy." She said.

"Why? You have the whole thing memorized!" Jay replied.

"Having written some of it, of course I do." She said. Jay opened it to the table of contents. It was such a thick book, with a lot of chapters.

Kay took out a different book. A book that much much thinner than The Handbook. Jay glanced at the cover, _A Christmas Carol_.

He thought of that Christmas again. What a weird Christmas it was...She seemed so happy when she got it, and thought it was from him.

"Darn it. These pain killers are messing up my vision." She sighed.

Jay really didn't want to read the hand book. This gave him a distraction though from having to. "Um..I could read it to you."

Kay looked at him. She wasn't showing any (obvious) expression. She was just staring. After a moment she handed him the book. Jay took it and held in carefully (It was a collectible after all.)

He opened it and started reading to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Agent K woke up and he looked at Agent Jay. She was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hello, Jay." He asked, in a happy voice.

"I've never heard you so happy before, are you okay?" Jay asked. She taken a bit off guard by this.

"Yeah, I feel fine." He replied.

"Maybe the epidural hasn't worn off, yet..." Jay mumbled to herself. She was rolling her eyes. Kay saw her do this and heard her sarcastic tone. He didn't want to show nonprofessional to his partner. She was already immature; Kay had to keep her on track a lot of the time, because of this. He tried to compose himself.

"Did you watch the surgery?" Kay asked seriously, hoping it would end the topic at hand, and re define him as a serious agent.

"Yeah. Zeeltor actually did a good job. Even though he can be crazy." She replied.

"Don't misjudge him, he's a good doctor." Kay said. "Did Elle and X go to find the Alkazoids?"

"Yeah. So did you figure out what they wanted the Universal Changer Ray for?" Jay asked.

"Yes. But, can you get me some coffee first?" Kay asked.

"Kay!" Jay protested. "Why do you need coffee?"

"I'm tired." He replied simply.

"Fine." Jay sighed and went the the commons area. The worms were there as usual. She was glad a lot of things hadn't changed from her universe. She decided to be nice and try to talk to them. She got along with the worms in her universe fairly well, so why not with them? "Hi."

"Are you the other Jay?" One of them asked.

"Yes." She said as she poured some coffee into a cup.

"So how's Kay?" Another one asked.

"He's fine. I'm just getting some coffee for him." Jay replied.

"What a great thing to drink after surgery." Another one replied.

Jay went back to Zeeltor's lab, and Zeeltor was taking Kay's blood pressure.

"Hello,Agent J." Zeeltor greeted. "I'm doing an after surgery check up on Kay. Is that coffee?"

"Yeah. Can he have it or..?" Jay trailed off.

"Yes. He can take the Anti Biotics and pain killers with it." Zeeltor said. He grabbed the cup and gave it to Kay.

"What are the anti biotics for?" Jay asked.

"Kerzina, the Alkazoid's home planet, is full of bacteria that can be harmful to humans. Like a more deadly version of . These Anti botics will eliminate any bacteria that was on the Alkazoid's claws. He'll be fine; he just needs to rest for a few days."

Zeeltor went off to work some more.

"What did they want with it?" Jay asked.

"You know they're nearly extinct, right?" Kay asked her. She nodded. "They want to go to the opposite universe to produce offspring with the Alkazoids there."

"That's um..." Jay hesitated. She was one of those people who in High School health class couldn't contain her laughter. Combining it with aliens made it harder.

Kay stared at her. "What? You're MIB you should be professional about this."

"Sorry." She replied. "In High School, we found that the most hilarious thing in health class and then all those others who laughed grew out of it...because they grew up and _actually had kids_ and I well..I had commitments to a certain organization."

"You're the one who chose to join." Kay told her. Even though Jay was kidding, Kay was being serious.

"I know that." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't care that I never had kids or matured more on that topic."

"There are four chapters alone in the Handbook about alien reproduction." Kay informed her.

"Four chapters I'll never read." She mumbled to herself. He turned to Kay. "So what do we do now?"

"I can't do much, right now." Kay said. "You could help Elle and X though."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"You could stay if you want." Kay said. "I'm not sure what you'd do though."

"Keep you company." Jay replied simply.

"Have there been any updates from Elle and X?" Kay asked. Jay shook her head. "They're probably hiding until they can find a new leader. Call X and Elle and have them tell us if they see any Alkazoid who is a candidate for their next leader."

"How can they tell?" Jay asked.

"It's in the handbook." He told her.

Jay called them on the Com link. " X, Elle."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Elle asked. "How did the surgery go?"

"It went fine. He just wanted me to ask you to keep any eye out for any Alkazoids who could be candidates for their next leader." Jay explained.

"Alright, but we haven't seen any recently." Elle explained.

"Tell us if you do." Jay told her.

"Right." Elle said and singed off. Jay sat on the bed again.

"Why don't you read the handbook while you have down time?" Kay said and handed her a copy. Jay grabbed it and looked at the table of contents. There were lots and lots of chapters (Excluding the four, Kay had mentioned, that she intended to skip over.)

Kay grabbed the copy of _A Christmas Carol_ that he got for Christmas.

"I don't know why I'd even bother trying to read." Kay said. "These pain killers are blurring my vision."

Jay put the handbook down. She really didn't want to read it. She didn't like a lot of books, but, she did like _A Christmas Carol_. It was one of the books that people at her High School had to read. She wouldn't have known she liked it, let alone opened the cover, if they didn't make her and her classmates read it.

"I could read it to you." She suggested, as if it was idle thinking, and not a way to get out of doing work.

"Okay, but be careful with it." He said and handed it to her.

Jay opened to the first page and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

X and Elle were looking for the Alkazoids. X was driving, even though Elle didn't really trust her behind the wheel.

"I wonder where the Alkazoids went.." Elle mumbled to himself.

"Maybe they went back home, little ears." X replied.

"I doubt it." Elle said, addressing her. "They're pretty dedicated creatures. I don't think they'd give up on trying to boost their population anyways. It's pretty low, and gotten lower since Kay and Jay killed some of them. They just need a new leader."

"What if they did and we've been wasting our time searching for them?" X asked.

"I told Jay we'd keep searching until we find them or can be sure they left." Elle replied.

"Would they make their retreat obvious?" X asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should keep check." Elle said.

"Maybe, Fran has updates." X said. She parked the car, too close to the newsstand, almost hitting it. The sound of screeching tires startled Fran awake.

"Why can't I get any sleep today." She groaned to herself. "Three times!? Really!?"

She looked confused to see X and Elle. Usually, Jay and Kay came too see her, not many other MIB agents did. "Um...hi..."

"Fran, we need to know if you've seen any Alkazoids." Elle said.

"No. Why do you seem so worried?" Fran asked, puzzled.

"Kay killed their leader." X explained. "We need to see if they left, or if they're getting a new leader."

"Well I haven't seen anything." Fran said. She settled down ready to nap some more. She closed her eyes.

"Will you help patrol?" Elle asked. Fran opened one eye in annoyance.

"I've been trying to take a nap all day and MIB keeps waking me up!" She complained. Her stomach growled.

"Why don't we get you a hot dog and-" Elle started.

"No!" Fran yelled as she stood up in anger. "I got one hot dog for imitating an Alkazoid sound. I won't go looking for one, for one measly hot dog!"

"How about two?" X asked.

Fran though for a moment. She sighed. "Oh...alright..."

"X-." Elle started, as he took out ten dollars.

"No. I don't want to touch your disgusting Earth food." She complained.

"As if you didn't dislike humans enough.." Elle murmured under his breath and went to find a hot dog stand. Being New York, there were a lot of them scattered about.

He bought two hot dogs with every topping on them. He put them on the counter and noticed Fran look really happy.

She ate the first one in a way that would make a fancy lady squirm. Then she ate the second one in the same manner.

"Alright. How's this going to work?" Fran asked. "Am I going with you guys, on my own..or what?"

"Alone." X said. Fran glared at her.

"So we can cover more ground." Elle told Fran.

"Sure..you can say that..." X mumbled under her breath.

"Okay." Fran sighed. She already ate the bribe, so she should do something. Elle clipped something to his collar. "What's this?"

"It's a clippable Com Link. It's only used when an Agent for one reason or another can't use their hands much." Elle explained. "Just hit the button with your nose to call, and then again to hang up."

"Got it." Fran said. Elle and X got back in the LTD to patrol more. Fran went the opposite direction of them.

…...

The Alkazoids were hidden in an alleyway. One of them was on alert to make sure MIB (Or as they called them "Err erg er gert", which was a literal translation of "The Men in Black"),didn't find them.

They huddled around the Alkazoid with the Universal Changer ray. He let out some growls and snarls.

"Err erg err gert, ers erregr eurs."

The Alkazoids whispered to each other; It was a muddle of growls. Then they nodded to one another.

One of them took out a red rock and approached him. She lightly rubbed the rock across his eyelids, leaving red markings, then backed up.

The Alkazoids roared in rejoice, now that they had a new leader.

The leader growled out his first command: To get rid of MIB.


	11. Chapter 11

X and Elle went on patrol.

"I wonder where those Alkazoids are..." Elle murmured to herself.

"Maybe they left." X replied.

"I doubt it." Elle said. "You know they dedicate themselves to causes they deem important; and their population being drastically low is something they'd want to work on."

"Alright." X sighed. "Let's go see if Frank knows anything."

He almost crashed into the news stand and woke Frank up.

"What?!" Frank yelled in anger. He just wanted to sleep. He froze when he saw it was X and Elle. It was usually Kay and Jay who visited him. "Um...hi..."

"Frank. Have you seen any Alkazoids?" Elle asked. Her voice seemed a little uneasy.

"No." Frank said. "Why do you seem worried?"

"Kay killed their leader." X explained. Frank got what he was saying.

"No, I haven't seen any." Frank replied.

"Will you help us patrol?" Elle asked.

"No. I've been trying to take a nap all day and I keep getting woke up." Frank complained. Then his stomach growled.

"What if we give you a hot dog?" Elle asked.

"No!" Frank snapped, startling Elle a bit. "I imitated an Alkazoid for a hot dog. I'm not going to patrol for the same price!"

"What about two?" Elle asked.

"Fine." Frank sighed.

Elle took out Ten dollars and turned to X.

"No! I don't want to touch human food!" He complained. Elle rolled her eyes and went to go find a hot dog stand. She ordered two hot dogs with every topping and came back to the news stand.

Frank ate them quickly. "So am I patrolling with you, or what?"

"No." X replied. Frank glared at X.

"So we can cover more ground." Elle replied.

Frank nodded. Once he was done, he went the opposite direction of them.

…...

The Alkazoids hid in an alley way, on high alert for MIB.

The female with the universal changer ray was in the center of them, letting out small, sad growls. It was a memorial for their fallen leader. She had pink droplets running from her eyes. Any liquid (Excluding blood), expelled from an Alkazoid was pink. She was crying. As were the other Alkazoids who let out moans of sorrow.

"Err erg err gert, ers erregr eurs." She sobbed. The Alkazoids turned to each other and whispered. After a moment a male approached her, with a red rock in claw. He lightly rubbed it against her eyelids, leaving red markings. He stepped back and roared in pride.

The other Alkazoids did too; they had a new leader.

She gave her first command that day: Destroy The Men in Black.


	12. Chapter 12

Authoress Note: I'm still working on the story, but the updates may be very random.

Jay ended up reading the whole book to Kay. He was fine reading it to her. He really didn't want to read the Hand book.

"That was pretty good." Jay said.

"You haven't read it before?" Kay asked.

"No. I have." Jay replied. "Except...the genders in this book are swapped, like everything else here."

"You mean like, Scrooge was a man in your universe?" Kay asked. Jay nodded. He handed the book back to her.

"So how do you feel now?" Jay asked.

"Still a bit uncomfortable." She replied. "But, my vision isn't blurry anymore. Which is good for you."

Jay was confused and gave her a puzzled look. Kay grabbed the hand book. "I figured since you did me a favor by reading me A Christmas Carol, I could do you a favor by reading the MIB handbook."

"Um...no thanks.." Jay said nervously.

"You'll have to read it someday; Zed's mad you keep putting it off." She said. "She wants agents to be able to actually do their job. She told me you rely on your partner too much. Because, what would you do if you had to go on a solo mission or had to be paired with some one else for a mission?"

"You're saying _your partner _like he's a completely different person than you." Jay pointed out. " Besides, I was on a solo mission before. Remember, Troy?"

"Who?" Kay asked, clearly puzzled.

"You know, the symbiote." Jay explained to her.

"Oh. Her name's Tara here." She explained. "I don't think it counted much as a solo mission, because I'm the one who saved you."

"Well..." Jay hesitated. She had a point.

"_And_ you almost killed her."

"I didn't know symbiotes had healing powers!" Jay protested.

"If you'd listened to her, or read the handbook, you'd know." Kay said. "Just let me read it to you."

"Fine." Jay sighed. He lay down on his back, hoping it wouldn't take so long. Kay sat up and grabbed the book.

"The Men in Black handbook." Kay read. She opened the book. "Preface: The Men in Black organization was founded by Agent K along with Agent D..."

Jay zoned out as she continued. He started wondering about Alpha; Kay made it seem like there was something else between them. And, that other bruise. She seemed hesitant about, and all she said was she was shot there, years ago. It was obviously before he knew her, since he would of remembered that.

"...Zed is currently in charge of the operation." Kay droned on, like a teacher giving a lecture. " If there are any complications in her leadership, Agent K will be next to take her place. As stated earlier, Agent K is the founder. She is currently partners with Agent J. She didn't want to be leader during the formation, so.."

Jay zoned out again. He found it interesting he was even mentioned in the handbook, but not how brief it was. He would of assumed the book was outdated and that it would list Agent D as her partner. It made sense for it to be updated every year or so though.

Every once in a while, he'd pay attention, but it was so dull. The day was also very active and it was taking it's toll on him: He was tired. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes as Kay droned on.

…..

"Slick." Kay said, as she nudged him awake. Jay woke up and noticed He was curled against Kay. He pulled away quickly.

Kay seemed a little annoyed, but nothing beyond that. Jay was embarrassed. It was one of the most awkward things ever.

"You fell asleep much faster than I thought you would." She said, clearly annoyed. "I was only on the preface."

"Well, I was tired." Jay explained. "We don't get enough time to sleep."

"I'll be sure to tell the aliens to attack later to fit your sleep schedule better." Kay said dryly, with no humor in her tone at all. She sighed, annoyed. "I'm serious, Slick! You need to read the Handbook!"

"I would if it weren't so dull." Jay explained.

"It has to be professional." Kay explained. "Not a fun fairy tale book."

"I'm even surprised it mentioned me in it: _She is currently partners with Agent J_."

Kay raised an eyebrow in disapproval that made him feel more uncomfortable.

"So...,uh...how long was I out for?" Jay asked.

"Five minutes, before I realized." Kay said. "You could of probably gotten away with it longer if you hadn't latched on to me in your sleep."

"Uh...sorry about that." Jay apologized. "I didn't know I was doing it."

"Of course you didn't, it's fine." Kay reassured him. She was serious. He couldn't control what he did in his sleep. Although, when he latched on to her, she'd felt an almost light feeling. She couldn't describe it and she didn't think she wanted to embrace it,...whatever it was. She brushed it off as being awkward and uncomfortable.

They were both silent.

"I still think you should read the handbook." Kay said after a moment, no longer giving thought to the situation. " Or I'll read it to you again if you promise not to fall asleep again."

"No. It's fine." Jay said, still a bit uncomfortable. He found it odd she had a lack of feeling about it. He hesitated for a moment. "I..I can read it on my own.."

Kay nodded. She handed him the handbook and she started reading _A Christmas Carol_ again. Jay sighed as he opened it. He started reading through the preface.

He noticed they didn't make any references to Alpha, or references to past leadership for that matter. Alpha was still a touchy subject for the agency. Even though Jay had some insistences dealing with him, Kay didn't want him to know about the past; when Alpha was still in charge.

Jay got bored and decided to look Kay over again as she was reading. He couldn't help staring at the other bruise on the opposite side of her abdomen. She seemed hesitant when he'd asked her about it and gave little explanation.

That was one of the things hidden in her. Jay sometimes felt bad for her for all the stuff she had to go through. She was as strong woman and deserved the respect the agency gave her. However, respect alone couldn't always make some one forget. Sometimes the problem had to be addressed head on.

"Kay." He said. Kay lowered her book and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Slick." She said and returned to her book.

"No. How are you really feeling?" Jay asked gently. Kay put her book down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"I never know what you're actually feeling." Jay commented. "You've got a hard exterior."

"It's easier that way, Ace." Kay said. "Trust me."

"Easier for what exactly?" Jay asked.

"Everything." Kay said.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jay asked. Kay was about to speak, but he interrupted her. "And I want to know the _real_ reason: Tell me the truth."

Kay looked angrily at him. "Listen, Sparky.."

Jay remembered that nickname. It was from when he really messed up and Kay claimed "He had to earn his way back up to, 'Slick' "

Kay took a moment to collect her thoughts. She rubbed her hand through her hair. "Why...why do you care so much?"

This caught Jay off guard. He'd always wanted to know about him...her...He genuinely wanted to know about Kay. Her past was interesting and she didn't want to share it.

He looked at her. There were dark marks under her eyes from being tired. Her hair was also rustled and her suit torn. This was the first time he'd ever seen Kay in true pain. He actually felt pity for her.

He stared into her eyes. She looked at him, puzzled and angry at the same time.

"Well, you don't ever tell me how you feel.." Jay explained. "I want to know if you're okay."

Kay looked away for a second. "Life, isn't exactly easy, Ace. At least, not for me. It's not like I can talk to any one about it. I've talked to Zed about it, but..I don't know...Actually, I'm kind of glad you care."

She actually smiled a bit. Jay looked at her; "But, I still can't tell y-"

Before she could finish, Jay pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
